The present invention relates to connection valves for the temporary connection of equipment to conduit systems for pressure fluids including at least one terminal valve including a normally closed check valve and provided with a valve body self-sealing against a seat by means of a force from a spring and with an outer part provided to seal against the control valve which provides an element in the form of a pin and arranged to force the valve body to lift from the seat when the control valve is attached to the terminal valve whereby a connection between the two valves is opened.
For example pneumatic tires represent an art of such closed pressure systems to which it is not suitable to arrange a permanent measuring device, charging device for the fluid or valves for discharge of the same. Contrary thereto, such devices have to be connected temporarily for checking and correcting the pressure and filling and discharging the system. It is also common to arrange a simple valve for connecting separate measure-, filling- and discharging devices. Such valve usually is arranged as a system closing check valve comprising a spring loaded self closing ball or similar valve body. A connection valve belonging to said separate equipment is provided for being connected to said valve belonging to the system and besides sealing elements, has a pin which displaces said valve body inwardly by connection of the connection valve which displacement opens a free connection between the pressure system and the separate equipment. In this way measuring and discharging of the system can be made without influence from the check valve. Such known connection valve arrangements have, however, the character of simple embodiments and are not intended for qualified purposes and higher pressures. Thus the ball is forced inwards and opens thereby the connection between the systems and the equipment immediately when the connecting valve is forced against the terminal valve.